Ce jour où le phénix est revenu
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Quelle mère voudrait affronter ça ? Qui voudrait souffrir de cette douleur perpétuelle lorsqu'elle naît ? Aucune mère. Aucun père. Personne. Ils ont laissé leurs traces en moi, ils ont tué ce que je chérissais au creux de moi. Comment haïr lorsque ceux que l'on hait sont déjà morts ? Comment haïr lorsque la vie n'a plus de raison d'être ? / PDV Johanna. T pour vulgarité. \


Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler abondamment. Je me sentais complètement abattue. Comme si le ciel m'était tombée dessus sans que je ne m'y attende. Comme si toutes les misères de la terre se trouvaient sur mes épaules. J'avais tout perdu. Tout. Mon cœur refusait de battre normalement. Il était brisé. Cassé. Brûlé. Enfin, tout ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux. Je serrais les pans de ma blouse douloureusement, me raccrochant à la moindre parcelle d'humanité possible.

Comment une mère pouvait-elle résister ? Aucune mère ne veut vivre cela. Aucune. J'étais secouée de sanglots. _Putain__ de Capitole ! J'ai envie de les assassiner, ces __fils de putes__, même si ils sont déjà morts ! Qu'ils restent et brûlent en enfer, ces pauvres __cons__ !_

Haymitch me regarde, dépité. Il se consume, lui aussi. Je me sens coupable de lui faire subir toute cette peine, car c'était moi l'unique responsable, ici. Si j'avais été plus hargneuse au moment de ma capture durant les Jeux de l'Expiation, j'aurais donné une chance à ce bébé, qui, lui n'avait rien demandé de mieux que de venir dans ce monde.

À ce moment, à cette pensée, je me remets à pleurer bruyamment. _Je hais ce système ! Je veux... Je veux... Je veux mon bébé ! Vivant, maintenant ! Je ne survivrai pas sans... Je suis un trou béant... Je me sens minable, misérable._

Haymitch sort de la pièce. Il va voir notre bébé. Notre bébé mort-né. Je n'ai rien senti, je n'ai rien vu qui aurait pu me dire que mon bébé n'était plus en vie dans mon utérus. Il ne frappait pas beaucoup et je n'avais rien qui aurait pu me mettre sur la voie. _Rien et je m'en voulais ! __Merde__ !_ Mon petit bébé, mort... Je survis comment, moi ? Pire que les Hunger Games eux-mêmes et ce n'est pas rien...

Durant ma capture, ces enculés m'avaient injectée plusieurs produits pour me torturer le corps et l'esprit. Hors, je n'avais pas vu ce produit qui empoisonnait littéralement les ovaires, sans en enlever la fonction principale. _Si j'avais su..._ Trop de "si" à penser... _Putain__ ! Ma tête va exploser !_ Je devrai être en train de donner le sein à mon petit garçon, pas à me culpabiliser ou à avoir des envies de meurtre sur des personnes déjà mortes ! Ce qui me console, dans tout ça, c'est de savoir que c'est Katniss qui a tué Snow, Coin et autres sbires machiavéliques de l'ancienne dictature. _Pourquoi je fais de la politique ?!_

Je me sens seule. Je pleure, je pleure, mais je ne cherche même pas à arrêter le flot de mes larmes. Ça m'épuise, mais je ne dormirai pas. Sauf si c'est un cauchemar, mais il est trop réel. Je suis loin d'être conne.

Haymitch revient et me serre dans ses bras musclés malgré son âge avancé. Il s'en veut aussi, mais je ne cherche pas les raisons. Il n'a pas à être coupable. _C'est moi et uniquement moi ! _

Je m'accroche à son pull et mes pleurs redoublent en ardeur. Je me faisais une joie de devenir maman, surtout avec Haymitch à qui j'aurais fait découvrir la paternité. Mais non. Ça n'arrivera pas. Ça n'arrivera jamais. _Jamais, jamais, jamais._ Je ne porterai aucun enfant qui verra le jour. Je pourrais être enceinte encore et encore, mais Snow a fait en sorte de me voler ce pouvoir que j'avais sur cette décision. Je ne donnerai jamais la vie. C'est la mort, la tristesse et la culpabilité qui prendraient part de moi.

Ma décision est prise et Haymitch comprendra. Cette partie de mon corps ne sert à rien de bon. Autant la faire enlever. Et le plus vite possible sera le mieux. Ça m'arrache la langue de le dire mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'avenir. Mon petit garçon... _Il en a subi les conséquences..._

_District Douze _

_Onze mois plus tard..._

Avec Haymitch, nous commençons à refaire des projets d'avenir. Nous marier, par exemple. Cette épreuve et la perte de ce petit être si cher nous a fait prendre conscience que la vie est trop courte. On prépare cela, mais chaque jour de notre vie est marqué par l'absence de notre bébé. Je me sens _vide_ sans lui dans mon ventre, sans lui dans cette maison, dans laquelle tout était déjà prêt pour son arrivée.

J'ai toujours du mal à me foutre ça dans le crâne. Katniss et Peeta ont été les premiers au courant et ils se sont sentis coupables, eux aussi. Ils étaient avec moi dans l'arène, Peeta avec moi durant notre captivité au Capitole. Ils me disent qu'ils auraient pu empêcher tout cela, je leur réponds que c'est comme ça, que ce qui est fait est fait. _C'est ainsi pour tout, à mes yeux, sauf mon petit garçon..._

Katniss et Peeta se sont mariés il y a six ans et sont déjà parents d'une petite fille âgée de quatorze mois. Durant nos grossesses respectives, nous nous sommes rapprochées en échangeant des conseils et autres trucs qui nous faisaient rire. Quand elle a accouché et m'a annoncée que j'étais la marraine de son bébé, j'avais été profondément émue. J'avais décidé que mes meilleurs amis porteraient les mêmes rôles pour notre enfant que nous pour le leur. Nos bébés n'auraient jamais été seuls.

Hors, ce ne sera pas le cas. Jamais. Mais j'apprenais à vivre avec ce trou perpétuel et cette cicatrice béante à jamais ouverte.

Haymitch et moi avons décidé d'adopter, des filles, car il n'y aurait qu'un seul petit garçon, un seul fils dans nos cœurs. Pourtant, même avec notre désir de fonder une famille, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de songer à... Me voilà à pleurer de nouveau... _Foutues hormones féminines !_

Haymitch me tend mon manteau et je retrouve Katniss, emmitouflée dans une chaude veste d'hiver, sur le perron, avec Peeta portant leur fille, Sunny, qui dort contre son père. Cette vision me serre le cœur mais je me fais une raison rapidement quand Haymitch enserre ma taille, plus large et marque à vie du passage de mon fils.

Nous nous rendons au petit cimetière du district en silence, un silence qui aurait pu être lourd. Qui, au contraire, est rassurant. Je pousse les grilles en fer forgé de ce lieu à l'apparence sinistre et l'avance parmi les allées de tombes décorées de plaques ou de fleurs plus ou moins fraîches. Je serre les pivoines blanches dans mes mains au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochons de la sépulture de mon petit garçon.

À l'ombre d'un sapin, sa seule demeure, de marbre blanc, se dessine mystiquement. La petite statue d'ange posée dessus semble nous accueillir les bras tendus vers nous, un fin sourire sculpté dans la roche. Mes yeux se mouillent quand je lis les inscriptions sur cette pierre tombale.

**_Ici repose_**

**_Eden Abernathy_**

**_Un ange parmi les anges_**

**_À tout jamais_**

Je n'arrivais pas à l'appeler Eden dans mon esprit. Je faisais un blocage mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, pas du tout. Je dépose le petit bouquet sur la pierre froide et me relève en me serrant contre Haymitch. Les larmes affluent sur mes joues et je me cache le visage dans son écharpe. J'entends Katniss étouffer un sanglot aussi avant de s'approcher pour poser ses fleurs, des campanules d'une pureté éblouissante, sur la tombe de mon fils. Je la prends dans mes bras. Nous nous comprenons sans un mot.

Sunny ouvre un œil et m'observe avec curiosité. Elle ne parle pas, ne gazouille pas. Elle se contente d'un regard. Sa main couverte d'une épaisse moufle se tend vers moi et je la laisse poser sa minuscule menotte sur ma joue. Cette petite est un rayon de soleil, la raison pour laquelle ses parents lui ont donné son prénom. Et pourquoi mon fils porte le nom du paradis. Ça parait simple, mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

À contre-cœur, nous rentrons à la maison. Je me retourne une dernière fois, le bras d'Haymitch sur mes épaules, et regarde la sépulture de mon fils. Je lui ai juré d'aller de l'avant.

Au moment où je compte tourner la tête de nouveau, un petit geai moqueur, qui affronte bravement le froid, se pose au sommet de la tombe. Il me regarde avec curiosité et tendresse. _Mon petit garçon, mon amour_. Depuis onze mois, un fin sourire reprend possession de mes lèvres. Mon fils est là. Il est re-né de ses cendres.


End file.
